Ryuuhei Fujiii
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei~! Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6'2 and has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has no idea what they are or where they could be in the world. He can often be seen wearing standard shinigami uniform as well as, in the human world, hoodies, jeans, sneakers and the occasional pair of converse. Personality In an outward appearance, Ryuuhei is talkative and friendly to the point of almost being creepy. He smiles a lot and finds that talking is a great way to get to know people. He puts on a front of being noble even though he's from the Inuzuri. He always could find a strange way to connect with people but not on a basis that mattered a lot. Ryuuhei made a lot of friends in the Academy this way. Because of his ability to push himself into conversations with ease, Ryuuhei was very good at extracting information from people. He was a good listener when it really mattered. Though his skill in Kido sucks, he's still rather adept at the art of using a sword. When in battle, he becomes a bit cocky and a little more serious than he normally is, but not by a lot. He likes to make jokes and poke at his opponent in the hopes of showing himself to be more than he really is. This cocky nature has been very good at getting him into trouble with people just as well as his friendliness gets him acquaintances. Even after being thrown around a few times, Ryuuhei finds a way to get back up and continue his ways. There are times when he's very good at being prideful and arrogant. Ryuuhei has a bad habit of looking down on those that he thinks are below him. His arrogant nature leads him to believe that he's completely and utterly better than his opponent at times, this is usually whenever he's either arguing or fighting with someone that he knows is weaker than him. He has a sense of pride that is almost unmatched by any other except for a Kuchiki and he does nothing to be rid of that. History As a living human, Ryuuhei was a slutty male noble. He was rather 'handsy' with his servants and generally disliked because of his awful attitude toward them. His arrogance overcame him, making him an awful noble to be around. After one too many dick moves, he was assassinated out of pure frustration on the part of the hitman's hirer, who just so happened to have been his father. Upon dying, Ryuuhei was let loose in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai. He lived there for a number of years, aging from a small child to a normal adult before his childhood friends started to mostly leave him. The old woman he stayed with there had been taking care of orphans and helped him to develop his social skills rather early. There was one that he was quite friendly with, his best friend Nowaki. The young man had been very dream oriented and was working on getting into the Shinigami Academy. He went when Ryuuhei was a bit too young to enter and left Ryuuhei mostly on his own. Being a social butterfly of sorts, Ryuuhei managed to get a job in a district closer to the Shinigami Academy where he took a job as a taikomochi. He entertained, joked with and generally entertained anyone that came into the tea house. After a couple of years, he was known as -danna by the younger taikomochi and took over the tea house after the previous owner died. When he heard of Nowaki being put into the Maggot's Nest, he grew frantic at trying to get the other out of the situation he had gotten himself into. He worked with more people until he finally had to seduce patrons so that he could help to pay Nowaki's way out of the Nest. It took a while but he managed to do it. Some of the encounters with the guests being a little more than dangerous at times but he still survived. Taking Nowaki in at his tea house, he cared for the other until Nowaki succumbed to a disease he had contracted from being transported through the rain with a weakened immune system. Changing the hand of ownership of the tea house to another trusted member he would perform with, Caomei Jaekuro, Ryuuhei immediately enrolled in the Shinigami academy to learn to protect himself as well as others. There was still a draw to both professions but the one to the academy was far more powerful. Character Development & Threads The Celestial - Introduction Thread See You In Hell - Character Development Thread Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent dragon spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Shikai: "Hoshi atemi, Elegon Elegon" The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. In the day, it looks more like a sword than anything else, at night it looks like a hodge-podge of different stars all mixed to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. Bankai does not have this just yet.: "Karera ni gyarakushī o hyōji, Elegon them the galaxy, Elegon." Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, much like his hybrid father's, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. *Meteora: Ryuuhei's bankai has several forms. This one is one of the strongest in the way that it summons a barrage of meteorites to bombard the enemy, these meteors normally come from Ryuuhei's 'galaxy' created by his bankai. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Comet, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when Meteora is not able to be used for whatever reason. *Starfall: This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. *Alpha Centauri: While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill unless they used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodgeable. Trivia and Useless Facts *Ryuuhei's theme song is Deceiver of the Gods by Amon Amarth *Ryuuhei was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. *Ryuuhei wears Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction cologne. *He cannot stand stoners at all. He will be guaranteed to get into an argument with them. *He has a hair fetish. His hair, someone else's hair, he doesn't give a shit. *His two best friends are Suiren and Kokoro; Hiroku becoming another, but is his lover. *Ryuuhei has a huge crush on his Captain, but knows that he has little to no chance with the man. He would have about as much of a chance with Raidon as he does with his Captain.